1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device for blocking out-gassing occurring from a GIP region so as to improve a lifespan and luminous efficiency of an organic luminescent element, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For an image display device which implements a variety of information on a screen as a core technology in advanced information and communication, there is continuous progress in development of thin, light-weight and/or portable devices with improved performance. The use of an Organic light emitting Display device (OELD) used to control a luminescent amount of an organic luminescent layer to display an image is receiving attention, as a flat display device with reduced weight and volume to overcome problems associated with the weight and volume of a Cathode-Ray Tube (CRT). The OELD is a self-luminescent device using a thin luminescent layer between electrodes and may be manufactured into a thin product in a sheet form.
An Active Matrix type Organic light emitting Display device (AMOELD) includes pixels composed of three colors (R, G, B) sub-pixels arranged in a matrix pattern to display an image. Each of the sub-pixels includes an organic luminescent element and a cell driver for driving the organic luminescent element. The cell driver includes a gate line for provision of a scan signal, a data line for provision of a video data signal, at least two thin film transistors and storage capacitors connected between common power lines for provision of common power signals, so as to drive an anode of the organic luminescent element.
In this case, a gate driver is formed on an organic light emitting display panel, in order to achieve reduction in material costs and the number of processes, and shortened process time. Accordingly, when the gate driver is formed on the organic light emitting display panel, the gate driver is formed adjacent to the organic luminescent element of an active region within a sealant.
The gate driver is formed with a plurality of drive transistors for driving a plurality of gate lines, and at least two organic or inorganic protective films on the plural drive transistors. Thus, out-gassing occurs at the organic protective films formed on the plural drive transistors of the gate driver, thereby being introduced into the organic luminescent element of the active region. Therefore, due to the out-gassing occurring from the gate driver, an organic layer of the organic luminescent element has a short lifespan and deteriorated luminous efficiency.